


A Very Possible Supernatural Ending

by dean_winchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Dies, Kinda, M/M, Sam Dies, Wincest - Freeform, at least they're happy about it, everyone is dying now apparently, if you squint? - Freeform, they both die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_winchester67/pseuds/dean_winchester67
Summary: Sam and Dean are finally going out, but this time, they're doing so together. And neither of them are stopping it.





	A Very Possible Supernatural Ending

     The Winchester brothers lay still in the dirt, blood caking their bruised and beaten bodies. The road so far turned out to be broken and heart wrenching, tearing the brothers and their souls apart with every hard curve and blind turn. No matter how much it ruined them, they'd always come back to one another. No monster, no deity, not even the universe could break them apart or destroy their bond.

     Now here they lie, barely holding on to the single shred of life they have left. They were finally going, both of them, together. Just as they'd secretly wanted all along. Sam only wanted to be happy again, he just wanted Dean to be happy again. And Dean... He just wanted Sammy to finally be safe. He could see it right there: both of them sitting on a pier in their shared heaven, each nursing a beer as they looked out on the lake in their lawn chairs.

     Dean reached over with the little strength he had left and placed a hand over his little brother's. A cough made blood bubble to his lips as he cleared his throat to speak. "It's gonna be okay, Sammy. It's gonna be okay... Me n' you... We did it. We kicked every evil sonuvabitch's ass we could, and hey, we had a pretty good run while it lasted, don't ya think?"

     The younger of the two brothers licked his pale lips and smiled weakly; it was all he could manage, just a slight upturn of the corners of his cracked lips. Slowly, he turned his head to face Dean and shook it. Sam squeezed Dean's hand as best he could, his strength seeming to have left him. "I'm not afraid, Dean, not anymore. We're going out together. That's what we wanted, huh? To go out with a bang, guns blazing, after leaving our mark on the world. I think we did that. Both of us did. We're heroes, y'know."

     "Yeah, Sammy..." Dean whispered, his voice a bit raspy as he let out a weak chuckle. "We sure did."

     Suddenly, Dean had a flashback of his entire life. Back to when he was a kid, giving little Sammy the last bit of Lucky Charms. Back to Christmas when they were alone as kids, Sam giving Dean a necklace that he cherished deeply. He saw his little brother playing with a toy jet out of one of Baby's back windows when he was at the boy's home when he was a teenager. Back to shoving Legos into the car vents. Back to carving their initials into the Impala's door. He saw Cas, and felt his heart ache, because the poor angel would be alone for who knows how many more millennia. Dean saw himself bringing Sam back, he saw his first reunion with Sam when he came back from Hell. Dean saw Bobby, their father, their mother... He saw some of the best friends they've ever made die once more, all for the Winchesters. Kevin, and Charlie, and Jo, and Ellen, and Ash. Everything came back and hit Dean all at once, making a tear slide from one eye and down his temple, mixing with the blood and sweat already there.

     Sam saw his own life go by in a flash. When he broke his arm falling off the monkey bars at school when he was eight and Dean took him to the hospital and used his lunch money to buy him an ice cream. He saw himself standing up to bullies for the first time, socking one of them straight in the face and breaking his nose. Sam saw himself having a first kiss, he saw Amelia, he saw Charlie. Kevin was there, too. He saw their mother and he even saw Jack, with the innocence shining in his eyes as he watched a cartoon on an old motel television. He saw Dean when he first came back from Hell, when he was back from purgatory. He saw them leaving their last mark in the bunker, carving their initials into the library table. Sam's whole life, right there.

     They both thought they could go out like this. Both of them were happy with what'd they'd done in their lives. None of it was picture perfect, far from it as a matter of fact, but it was pretty damn good considering what it could have been. Dean had made some unforgivable mistakes along the way and so had Sam, but they both knew that if they got into heaven, they'd be sharing the same one. The boys shared a soul at that point and they both knew it. Cosmically minted from the stars and each given one half of the same soul. And if they didn't have the same heaven, they'd be listening to Metallica and Motörhead all the way down the highway to hell.

     Now, Sam could feel that familiar, cold breeze of death washing over him. He brought in a deep breath, his eyes never breaking from Dean's. "I love you, jerk," he managed to wheeze out, voice shaky.

     A smile came across the brothers' lips as one more beloved memory flashed across their minds, quite possibly both of their favorite out of them all.

     'Woah, easy, tiger!'

     'Dean?!'

     Dean hardly hesitated before he rasped, "I love you too, bitch."

     With those final words, the brothers let out their last breaths in sync with one another, their hearts beating one last time. Green eyes glazed over and kaleidoscope ones did the same, going out of focus but never leaving each other's gaze. Although the boys were finally gone, the amazing Winchester legacy would still live on forever.


End file.
